riftwakefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
BCE - Dawn Age 6001 * Centauri leave Vaalbara, raising a land bridge from the bottom of the sea 6000 * Rift appears ** A fragment of the god Antaon comes through the Rift, taking root in Vaalbara * Humans migrate from the Vanishing Isles to Ur, Ys, and Yavanna * Centauri reach the High Plains of Ur 5000 * Siorai elves arrive in Tara, settling Vaalbara and enthralling the Pan * Nuada Argetlam bonds with the Root of the World, becoming the first elf. The other Siorai follow his example. ** He is crowned "Alder-Ri" (Elder King) by the fauns, breaking with eons of unspoken elvish tradition 4999 * Touched by their transformation and disturbed by Argetlam's coronation some elves choose to leave Vaalbara.The faun Porewit leads them to Land's End in Ur. They planet a stolen seed taken from the Root, which becomes the Oldgrowth forest * Human tribes who predated the elves in Land's End are ''enthralled. ''Preexisting forests are absorbed into the Oldgrowth. 4975 * Mab and her "young court" leave for Yavanna 4970 * Princely Wars between Xandar the Unmoved (Prince of Iskander) and Mab's Summer Court ** 4964 *** Ataman the Worthy is slain by Xandar ** 4963 *** Summer Court wrests control of Yavanna. *** Xandar and his followers go into exile *** Iskander is never repopulated, left to ruin and neglect, and is swallowed by the jungle 4960 * Xandar the Unmoved suddenly falls ill and dies. Foul play is suspected, but poets attribute it to heartbreak. His grave site becomes the location of Amaranth. ** 4959 *** Remer the Lion, Xandar's nephew, establishes Amaranth as a city-state ** 4950 *** Dynastic power struggles in Amaranth see Remer deposed by the Masters, fleeing into the deserts of Outremer with a handful of followers. There he discovers the city of Lith and fathers the first of the Akin tribes. His remaining followers are enslaved. 2700 * Brer the Bard allegedly founds the Prydein nation, stealing the High Speech from the Kindred elves 1500 * The Riverine tribes rebel against the Kindred elves, refusing to give up their firstborn sons any longer. After a long and terrible war they emerge victorious and renegotiate the Landsmen's arrangement with the elves CE - The Age of Men 1 * With a Troikan army at their gates the Patrician families of Numitor depose their city's Patron king. The new state, the "Tiberian Ecumene", appoints a Consul (war leader) to turn back the invaders. ** The Troikan chieftain marries into the Consul's family, cementing the Tarquin's as a political dynasty for generations to come * The Winter Court emerges, an elvish secret society that declares Formal War against the Argetlam dynasty and the Summer Court. This conflict, the "Wailing War", slowly escalates for the next 1000 years. * 72 ** The Tarquins are removed from power, ushering in the Second Regime. There are now two Consuls who share the office but most power is vested in the Quorum 100 * A three-way civil war between Numitor, Pallas-Ides, and Loslantine ushers in the Third Regime. Numitor is held by the Quoruom while its sister-cities follow two separate Consuls. The Quorum emerges victorious, largely thanks to Amaranthine patronage, and destroys its rivals. ** The Executor Guards are founded, charged with protecting the state's security ** Slavery is introduced to Tiberium by Amaranthine slavers 100-750 * Tiberium conquers most of Ur, becoming a continental empire. This is commonly reckoned as the beginning of the Age of Men ** 700 *** Shield Marches are "liberated"; Prydein tribes disperse into the wilderness ** 732 *** War of Lost Tongues begins ** 750 *** An entire Legion disappears in the Oldgrowth. Three more are sent to investigate, taking different routes, and nearly reach the Root of the World. They are massacred by native tribes and only a single survivor escapes. This terrible defeat earns the region its name – “Land’s End”, the farthest extent of the empire’s boundaries 790 * Trade war between Amaranth and Tiberium. ** Consul Aguitar abolishes slavery within the Ecumene's domains, practically ruining Amaranth overnight *** Amaranthine navy blockades Tiberian ports from outside their territorial waters, cutting the Ecumene off from southern trade. Luxury goods now have to be smuggled into the empire. **** The Brethren Court emerges as the most powerful trade cartel in the world, playing both sides in the war 794 * Consul Aguitar commissions the building of a 4000 mile long highway, which will later be remembered as the "Corpse Road" ** The state buys the freedom of any slave who will work on the project and forbids the purchase of new slaves, although it tolerates indentured service *** 804 **** War breaks out with the Centaurs living on the High Plains. The Tiberians decimate the Centauri race, supplying the herds with alcohol and manipulating them. They are herded onto wilderness corrals. ***** 810 ****** Corpse Road is completed 811 * War of the Long Thirst begins ** Amaranth's slave levies are crushed by four Legions, despite outnumbering them 10:1 ** Amaranth is put under siege but is confident it can outlast the Tiberians ** Legions divert/dam three major tributaries to the Thoran river, controlling its flow and bleeding Amaranth dry. The Akin's canyon homes are flooded. *** 814 **** War of the Long Thirst ends ***** Amaranth is now a vassal state of the Ecumene. As a reward for their loyalty and hardships the Akin are given control over the dams, extorting the Amaranthines and becoming wealthy and decadent ***** Tiberium absorb's Amaranth's fleets, becoming the strongest nation on land and at sea ***** Millions of slaves are freed but, if anything, their situation worsens 830 * Tiberium asserts its control over the sea, cracking down on piracy. The Brethren Court are defeated in a massive sea battle but are never wiped out completely. 980 * Tiberians invade Yavanna, establishing a beachhead at Porte * 1000 * Consul Carniferax Princeps is all but exiled to Porte by the Quorum. He takes over the stalling war effort, beginning the Wailing War ** Princeps' Legions come close to the heart of the Summer Court but are defeated, falling back to the ruins of Iskander. There negotiations with the Court break down. *** The Nuada Argetlam enters the war, attacking Numitor but declaring his intentions beforehand (following the laws of Formal War) **** Battle of Red Tides - nearly 100,000 Legionnaires are killed, less than 1/10 escape to man the city's walls. The elves settle in for a long siege, cutting the city off completely. ***** Carniferax Princeps returns to Numitor, leaving a strong garrison at Porte, in time to find it besieged. He gathers allies to relieve the city, crucially winning the support of the Winter Court. * 1004 ** Battle of Red Ground *** Princeps defeats Nuaded Argetlam, forcing the elves to surrender and return to Vaalbara. Still it remains a pyyrhic victory. * 1005 ** Princeps disappears with an entire Legion and fleet of ships after sailing too close to the Rift 1070 * Centauri Rebellions ** Cloven Freemane rallies the Centauri herds, forming the Chiron Federation and seizing the Corpse Road and the High Plains. He invades the Ecumene, overrunning the empire's buffer states. ** A handful of Corrals remain semi-permanent tent cities *** 1090 **** Cloven dies of natural causes. The Centauri hordes call off their invasion, splintering into many factions. The Federation is recognized by the Ecumene as a sovereign power. 1100 * A religious movement in Outremer sees the Akin reject materiel culture destroy the dams and return to their previous, nomadic way of life * Mab and her Summer Court seizes power from Nuada Argetlam. The dynasty's hardcore supporters back the Winter Court - the 1000 year old Formal War becomes a conventional war. 1700 * Desperate for manpower the Summer Court launches an elvish breeding program meant to produce super soldiers. The result is Orcs 1800 * The Wailing War ends. ** Vaalbara is totally depopulated, aside from the survivors of the Winter Court ** Elvish diaspora has spread throughout Ur; many join Yavanna's Blood Castes, a few find refuge among the Kindred sanctuaries, but most are reduced to wandering Caravanserai or living in Alienages. ** Orcs are now an established Blood Caste, occupying a "Janissary"-like role in elvish society 2000 * Tiberian Ecumene collapses, ushering in the Fallow Wars period and ending the Age of Men ** 2200 *** Fallow Wars end